Inmortales
by L18
Summary: OS. "Éramos animales, éramos bestias las cuales se dejaban llevar por el deseo carnal, opacando la cordura incluso aunque nuestros sentimientos estén en juego. Pero así era nuestra naturaleza y no podíamos contrariarla en todo." Después de 50 años separados, el amor sigue intacto.


**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la "pequeña" trama a mí.**

* * *

**Inmortales**

"_El amor nace del deseo repentino de hacer eterno lo pasajero."_

—**Ramón Gómez de la Serna**

"_Cuando hacíamos el amor, parecía que cada duro hueso mío se correspondía con un blando hueco de ella, que cada impulso mío se hallaba matemáticamente con su eco receptor. Tal para cual.__"_

—**Mario Bendetti**

*—Bella.—escuché su aterciopelada voz y giré.

Ahí estaba él.

Su piel de granito brillaba ligeramente bajo los débiles rayos de sol que aparecieron en éste inusual día de verano en Forks; su cabello cobrizo iba desordenado y pulcro como siempre ha sido; y aquella sonrisa torcida provocó un familiar calor en mi interior.

No había cambiado en nada después de casi medio siglo. Claro, tampoco cambiaría en 1000 años...

La escena obligó a mi veloz mente retroceder muchas décadas. Cuando aún latía mi corazón, corría sangre por mis venas y tenía sueños como todo humano. Y exactamente recordé un sueño. Aquel de mis ya lejanos 18 años, cuando mi subconsciente me mostró a Edward en medio de nuestro prado, iluminado por el sol, caminando hacia mí.

Solo que ahora el contexto era muy diferente.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios y noté cómo aquel par de piscinas doradas brillaban más que el astro encima de nosotros.

—Hola, Edward.—le respondí en voz baja, pero estaba segura de que me había oído.

Estaba sorprendida, la verdad, no pensaba encontrarlo por estos lares. Es más, creía que ni siquiera se encontraba en el continente.

No hubiera venido de haberlo sabido antes.

Estuvo frente a mí en menos de un pestañeo y nos quedamos mirándonos por varios segundos, tal vez horas, yo qué sé.

~Este momento podía contarlo como mi cuarto nacimiento.

La tenía frente a mí. Era ella. Era Bella.

Y estaba... increíblemente hermosa, perfecta como la diosa que era. Más allá de su divino físico, su simple presencia podía alegrar todos estos inviernos de melancolía y arrepentimiento.

Cuando escuché su voz, una calidez recorrió todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir vivo como hace casi 150 años.

¿Era acaso el destino el que nos volvió a juntar? ¿Era la suerte, el azar? ¿Ella acaso sabía que yo concurría a lo que fue nuestro prado cada mes para darle mantenimiento y dejarlo igual a como ella lo dejo hace medio siglo atrás?

Pero parecía sorprendida. Sus hermosos y grandes ojos, que alguna vez fueron de un delicioso color chocolate, se abrieron de par en par, delatando la sorpresa que le había resultado verme.

Ella tan transparente...

Nuestros dorados ojos se engancharon por un largo tiempo. No estuve seguro de cuánto duró, pero sí de todo lo que ocasionó en mi interior. Podía apostar que, de ser humano, me encontraría abrazado a sus pies y llorándole para que me devuelva la vida, que me devuelva el alma que se llevó cuando se marchó.

—¿Cómo estás, cariño?—sus labios se curvaron y acarició mi mejilla, dejando una suave y familiar corriente eléctrica en mi piel.

*—¿Debo responder a eso?—me preguntó con los ojos cerrados. Suspiré y retiré mi mano con lentitud.—Lo siento. —volvió a sonreír, pero no me pudo engañar. La alegría no llegaba a sus orbes dorados y eso me hacía sentir la persona más maldita del planeta.

—No te preocupes.—respondí y miré alrededor.

El prado se encontraba en perfecto estado. Era el mismo que hace más de 150 años, solo que no tenía la misma magia. Lo veía, lo sentía.

—Está hermoso.—le comenté para relajar un poco la tensión en el ambiente.

Yo seguía con la vista en las violetas y lavandas del lugar, pero sentía la penetrante mirada de Edward fija en mí.

—Gracias.—contestó.—Trato de mantenerlo lo mejor que pueda.—se encogió de hombros y volví a mirarlo.

—¿Sigues viviendo en Forks?

Eso era nuevo. ¿Los demás Cullen también estarían aquí? Me encantaría volver a ver a Alice, a Esme...

—Eh, no.—se pasó una mano por el despeinado cabello y sonreí ligeramente cuando noté que se peleaba en su interior para decirme.—Vengo mensualmente para ver su estado.—sus ojos volaron hacia los árboles para evitar la curiosidad de los míos.—Sabes que este lugar es especial y significa mucho para mí.—murmuró.

Auch de nuevo.

Sé que no lo decía a propósito, lo conocía. Pero era yo la que recibía todo como una cachetada a pesar de haber superado nuestra situación desde hacía varias décadas.

—¿Cómo está Renesmee? Hace mucho que no la veo.—comentó de pronto, para cambiar a un tema importante como nuestra hija.

—Bueno, la última vez que la vi fue hace unos 5 años. Y recibí una llamada suya hace un mes atrás.—me encogí de hombros.—Solo estoy segura que Jake la cuida mucho y eso me tiene tranquila.—sonreí.

_Qué será de mi princesa..._

Ya llevaba unos 20 años casada con mi mejor amigo, y desde ahí habían decidido vivir por el mundo, recorriéndolo como las almas aventureras que eran. Para mí, era lo mejor que se alejen de nosotros. Hasta ahora, después de tantísimos años, Renesmee aún no asimilaba la idea de que sus padres estaban divorciados... Y estar entre su padre y su madre, era conveniente que vaya por su parte a vivir una vida menos tormentosa que la mía.

—Bueno, la última visita que tuve de ella y Jacob fue antes de que decidan viajar. Aún no he recibido una llamada suya — torció el gesto y suspiró.—No la culpo...—sus ojos se quedaron mirando a la nada y supe que estaba recordando la pequeña discusión que tuvo con nuestra princesa.

—Edward, ella solo trata de relajarse. Espera un poco, pronto volverá a visitarte.—posé una mano en su hombro y evité estremecerme ante la corriente que sentí con solo tocarlo.—Ella te adora.

~Solo Bella conseguía tranquilizarme.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio. Una tortura. Mi vista seguía puesta en ella mientras sus ojos recorrían el lugar.

Quería gritar de frustración, quería besarla, quería volverla a amar.

_Maldito idiota. La perdiste._

Esto no podía ser algo más que el karma. Siempre supe que la sombra de mi desaparición hace ya tantos años - cuando era apenas una frágil humana-, iba a perseguirme por siempre. El haberla abandonado cuando más necesitaba de mí, ahora cobraba factura y debía pagarla, incluso aunque no quisiera. Pero esto era mucho peor.

Había perdido por completo a la razón de mi existir y no por mi decisión, sino por la suya. Yo no podía hacer nada. No podía forzarla a amarme como me gustaría hacerlo.

La miré en silencio.

¿Podría...? ¿Podría, aunque sea, tocarla?

Bella se mordió el labio mientras navegaba en sus pensamientos y eso fue suficiente para tomarla de la cintura y tumbarnos al suelo como solía hacer en nuestras citas. Sus manos estaban como garras y apretaron mi hombro, como si estuviera a punto de arrancarlo.

—Tienes permiso para hacerlo.—le dije mientras trataba de recostarme a su lado. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Me soltó y caí sobre el césped soltando unas risas.

—Edward, no vuelvas a asustarme de ésa manera.—se quejó con el ceño fruncido y reí más fuerte por su expresión.

—Lo lamento, es solo que me aburría estar de pie.—le dije encogiéndome de hombros y miré el cielo casi nublado de Forks. Testigo de nuestros primeros días como amantes, testigo de las veces que nos escapábamos a este lugar para amarnos y ser uno...

Giré mi cabeza para mirarla y noté que ella también miraba al cielo. Pero su mirada era más profunda, como si algo de vida o muerte se debatiera ahí.

Quería leer su mente, pero como siempre, un desesperante silencio era todo lo que conseguía cuando me esforzaba por leerla.

Bajé la vista y vi que nuestras manos estaban muy cerca. Casi rozándose. Aproveché que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, y la tomé se la mano. Dio un respingo y su respiración se detuvo, pero sin forzar para deshacerse de mi agarre.

—Edward…—dijo con un hilo de voz demasiado bajo incluso para mis oídos. Entrelacé nuestros dedos y ella soltó un bajo suspiro.

Mis ojos continuaban puestos en su rostro de cristal. Sonreí cuando unos rayos de sol cubrieron su piel y comenzó a brillar.

_Isabella..._

Su mano, que aún seguía entre la mía, se apretó y me sorprendí.

Giró su cabeza hacia mí y me miró.

—¿Te aburre estar de pie y no recostados?—preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Ah...—le devolví la sonrisa un poco tarde. Me había agarrado frío.—Yo...— no supe que decirle y se echó a reír.

_Su__risa, su risa, su risa..._

*—Bueno, siempre has sido un vampiro extraño.—me encogí de hombros y volví a reírme.  
—El único en enamorarse de una humana, el único en reproducirse y tener una familia... Encima vegetariano...—dijo con un tono alegre. Felizmente estaba de buen humor.—Coincido contigo.

Esta vez, reímos juntos.

Me mordí el labio mientras miraba los suyos.

Quería besarlo. No como una necesidad, pero sí como un deseo. Sus labios siempre habían sido lo más delicioso que he probado, así que ahora -después de tantas décadas sin besarlo- era lo único que quería hacer.

Inhalé hondo.

¿Si lo beso... Edward pensaría que aún seguía sintiendo algo hacía él? ¿Se ilusionaría? ¿Le haría daño cuando sepa que mis intenciones son solo por puro deseo?

Su pulgar acarició el dorso de mi mano.

Luego de pensarlo por medio segundo, terminé sentada encima suyo, con ambas piernas a sus lados, y me incliné hacia su rostro.

Sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendido, y sus manos volaron a mis muslos.

—Prométeme que no lo malinterpretarás...—susurré muy cerca a sus labios.

Mis ganas de besarlo eran incontrolables.

—No lo haré.—pude notar la duda en sus palabras, pero lo dejé pasar. Ya no aguantaba más, moría por besarlo y lo más pronto posible.

Mentiría si digo que fue solo un simple beso.

Su boca devoraba la mía con una desesperación y un deseo que incluso superaba el mío. Podía sentir que me decía a gritos cuánto me extrañaba, pero alejé todos los sentimientos que podían salir a flote ante nuestro contacto.

Sus manos recorrieron mis muslos y mandaron corrientes eléctricas a mi piel incluso cubierta por los jean que traía.

No debía sorprenderme, pero sí me excité mucho sólo con ése roce.

Mis manos volaron a su suave y desordenada cabellera, provocando que Edward ronronee. Sabía que le fascinaba cuando acariciaba su cabello, pero las caricias duraron poco. Cuando mis caderas se posicionaron exactamente encima de su ligera erección, esta creció, haciendo que jale de él.

Ambos jadeamos.

Esta tarde pasaría. No había duda.

Me reincorporé para quedar sentada, y me mordí el labio cuando todo mi peso estuvo sobre su dura verga. Estaba tan excitado al igual que yo...

Podía sentir y oler que comenzaba a humedecerme; al parecer, Edward también.

Con un movimiento felino, Edward se sentó y sus manos fueron a mis nalgas, con su vista fija en mis labios.

—¿Vuelves a estar caliente por mí, Isabella?—preguntó con voz ronca y una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia se curvó en su rostro. Eso había sonado como una afirmación.

_Idiota._

—Puedo decir lo mismo, Cullen.— hice un pequeño vaivén con mis caderas y apretó los dientes. Solté una risa mezclada con un gemido.

—Respóndeme.—exigió apretando más sus fuertes manos. Pensé que iba a besar mis labios, pero fue directo a mi cuello, dejando besos húmedos en mi piel.

Cerré los ojos mientras mis manos recorrían sus hombros, su cuello, su cabello, su espalda... Como reconociendo su ya tan familiar anatomía.

No le dije nada, sólo me dedicaba en sentirlo.

En menos de un segundo, mi espalda chocó el césped y tuve a Edward encima mío, otra vez.

Gruñí.

—¿No quieres aceptarlo?—sonrió de lado. Mierda, el sabía que con eso me derretía.—Terca como siempre...— sacudió la cabeza sin perder ésa hermosa sonrisa. Sus labios se acercaron  
peligrosa a los míos y cuando habló, su embriagable aliento cubrió mi rostro.— Revivamos los viejos tiempos...—se presionó más contra mí, aprovechando que me encontraba con las piernas abiertas y él en medio de estas.

—Ya me conoces.—respondí con la barbilla en alto y lo miré fijamente.— Hagámoslo, pero no malinterpretes la situación.—volví a pedirle.

~'No malinterpretes, no malinterpretes'... No lo iba a hacer. Lo único que haría era amarla y lo demás lo dejaba en sus manos.

Sabía lo que Bella estaba deseando y no se lo iba a negar. Pero podía utilizar su petición a mi favor y demostrarle que aún seguía amándola, que nunca había dejado de hacerlo, que yo era el mismo león que se enamoró de una frágil oveja ahora hecha toda una fiera que conseguía cautivarme de la misma manera de siempre.

—Te dije que no lo haré.— deslicé la punta de mi lengua en su suave y rosado labio inferior. Soltó un suspiro, volviéndome loco con su delicioso aliento.—Pero, prométeme algo...—la miré fijamente y sus ojos se entrecerraron. Ahora su mirada era cautelosa, podía sospechar que se negaría antes de hablarle, pero me sorprendió cuando no lo hizo.

—Edward...—me advirtió como si no quisiera que me llene de falsas esperanzas que, la verdad, existían.

—Miénteme.—mordí su labio y luego lo solté. Mi mirada aún seguía puesta en sus pupilas dilatadas por la excitación. Podía sentir sus manos ansiosas recorrer mi espalda. Ella ya quería empezar, pero debía decirle unas cuantas palabras antes de.

Isabella no era la única con ganas malditas de follar.

—Sabes que no soy buena haciéndolo.— me respondió mientras sus manos volaban a mi camisa y comenzaba a desabrocharla.

Nuestros labios aún seguían rozándose.

—Haz lo mejor que puedas.—volvió a gruñir por lo bajo y escuché cómo el último botón terminó volando cuando rasgó.—Miénteme,—repetí.—di que me amas cuando te lo pida.—finalicé e inmediatamente la besé como lo rogaban sus labios sin esperar respuesta.

Sus manos subieron a mi cabello, enredándose en él y presionándome más contra sus labios. Yo apostaba que me apartaría para responderme, pero ésa opción fue descartada cuando su lengua invadió mi boca y comenzó a danzar con la mía.

Estaba a punto de rasgar su blusa de seda azul marino -que la hacía ver más diosa de lo que es- y sus jeans oscuros, hasta que rompió el beso.

—Espera.—me detuvo. Esperé.—Es lo único que he traído, y no pienso regresar desnuda a casa.—sonrió mientras las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaban desde mi pecho hasta mi vientre.

Sentirla mientras la imaginaba desnuda, no ayudaba mucho a controlar mis ganas de arrancar sus ropas.

Sin embargo, ella sí lo hizo. Incluso con la camisa abierta, la tomó de ambos lados y la rasgó, partiéndola en dos.

Con la velocidad que me destacaba, me quité los pantalones y el bóxer en menos de lo que dura un inútil pestañeo, lanzándolo. Si ella rasgaba mi pantalón, también tendría que regresar a casa como vine al mundo. Genial, Bella aún seguía completamente vestida y yo solo tenía su piel para cubrirme.

Soltó una risa cuando me vio, pero noté como me comía con los ojos.

Muchas cosas no han cambiado…

*Mis ojos recorrieron rápidamente el cuerpo de Edward que aún se encontraba encima mío.

_Cielo santo..._

Tan duro, tan perfecto, tan hecho a mí medida, tan "¡fóllame!"...

De pronto, me tomó de la barbilla con fuerza y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Desnúdate.—me mandó con la voz dura y seductora. Alcé una ceja. ¿Quién se cree...?—Si lo hago yo, terminarás perdiendo.—lamió el borde de mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi oreja.

Su fuerte y dura erección arremetió en mi entrada y pude sentir como la tela del jean estaba a punto de romperse. Era una advertencia.

Su mano seguía apretando mi rostro con fuerza, pero sin lastimarme.

Quería empezar de una vez. La piscina en mis bragas era cada vez más notoria debido a mi nivel de excitación. Maldito Edward, siempre provocando estragos en mi coño.

Me quité la blusa cuando él retrocedió un poco, la lancé a lo lejos y noté como Edward miraba mis senos desnudos -ya que no traía bra- como si fuera misma sangre de humano. Arquee mi espalda y mis pechos subieron a la altura de su rostro, provocándolo.

Sin pensarlo, su boca fue de frente a uno de mis pezones y comenzó a chuparlo y morderlo, mientras su mano masajeaba con fuerza el otro. Cerré los cejos y sonreí de placer.

Las caricias y lamidas de Edward me volvían loca, me cegaban. Por lo que no estuve segura si al final fue él quien terminó desnudándome o yo. Pero de pronto, ambos nos encontrábamos en medio del prado piel con piel, besándonos y tocándonos... Como en los viejos tiempos.

Sus labios subieron por mi cuello, dejando un mordisco ahí antes de regresar a mis labios.

Nos miramos fijamente, entre pupilas nubladas de placer, y cuando entro en mí, mi espalda se arqueó más que antes y grité de placer.

Edward no fue cuidadoso al entrar, y tampoco debía ni quería que lo sea.

Sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello mientras comenzaba con sus profundas estocadas, al mismo tiempo que mis uñas arañaban su espalda, provocando sonidos chirriantes y agudos.

Sentía el aliento de sus rugidos rozar la piel de mi cuello mientras yo movía mis caderas al desenfrenado compás de las suyas.

Subió una de mis piernas sobre su hombro y apoyó su mano en la tierra, formando un surco por la fuerza que utilizaba para apoyarse.

—¡Ed...ward...!—apreté los dientes y lo miré. Su boca estaba entreabierta y sus ojos tan penetrantes como sus propias estocadas.

Debido a la posición, no podía besarlo, por lo que las miradas reemplazaban ése acto. Edward me observaba de tal manera que me excitaba al igual que un beso húmedo.

Una pequeña parte de mi cerebro me advertía que había algo más en la mirada de mi ex esposo. Algo que, por estar ida por el extremo placer, no podía notarlo.

Así que, cuando los largos dedos de Edward acariciaron mi clítoris, me olvidé incluso de dónde nos encontrábamos.

Éramos animales, éramos bestias las cuales se dejaban llevar por el deseo carnal, opacando la cordura incluso aunque nuestros sentimientos estén en juego.

Pero así era nuestra naturaleza y no podíamos contrariarla en todo.

~El cuerpo de Bella me llenaba como si fuera su propia sangre. Más que eso.

Cuando la tomaba, cada gemido de su boca, cada agarre de sus manos, cada espasmo de placer que ella recibía, hacía que me sienta más poderoso y vulnerable a la vez.

Poderoso porque soy yo quien tiene posesión -aunque sea física- sobre ella y es mi nombre el que sale de su boca. Y vulnerable porque... a pesar que la follo como la bestia que soy, le entrego mi alma y corazón cada vez que nuestros cuerpos se encuentran unidos.

Yo provoco el máximo placer en ella, pero Bella puede hacer conmigo lo que desee cuando tiene todo de mí en sus manos.

Volvió a gritar mi nombre mientras jalaba de mis cabellos y rugí de placer.

Mis embestidas cada vez iban con más fuerza y velocidad. Podía escuchar a la tierra agrietarse debajo de Bella por la fuerza de mis estocadas.

—Oh, Dios...—jadeó y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras yo llevaba una mano para acariciar su seno que rebotaba en cada movimiento.—Edward, ¡me v-vengo!—gritó al mismo tiempo que alzaba sus caderas chocando contra las mías, haciendo que suenen como dos rocas golpeándose.

—Di...—me incliné más sobre ella, empujando con mi hombro a su estirada pierna haciendo que esta choque con su pecho.—q-que me amas...—le dije rugiendo.—_Miénteme_.—la besé con deseo y furia. Me molestaba que me mienta, pero necesitaba ése consuelo cuando mi corazón estaba en sus manos.

—¡Edward!—chilló mirándome. No sé si por negarse o porque estaba a punto de correrse.

—¡Dilo!—ahora mis estocadas eran endemoniadas. Nuestros ojos no se desenganchaban y podía notar cómo se oscurecían conforme se acercaba. Su espalda se arqueó con fuerza y gritó a todo pulmón lo que quería escuchar cuando el orgasmo la invadió.

Las aves salieron volando de los árboles y la tierra terminó con grietas y surcos, pero eso era lo de menos.

Cuando llegué, la abracé con todas mis fuerzas y enterré mi cabeza en sus bellos senos.

—Yo a ti, Bella...—susurré contra su nívea piel.—Y no es mentira.—sentí sus manos haciéndose puños en mi espalda.

Levanté la vista y noté que la suya estaba perdida en el paisaje. Su respiración era acelerada al igual que la mía, pero solo por el choque de placer.

Nunca estaríamos cansados.

Quería decirle que lamentaba haberla obligado a decir eso, pero no me arrepentía. Es más, sospeché que no estaba preocupada por lo que ella había mentido, sino por mis palabras.

Solté con un dedo su labio atrapado por sus dientes y me miró. Estaba seria, incluso podría decir que estaba asustada.

—¿En serio?—preguntó en un susurro, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, te amo, Bella.—le dije tan seguro de cómo me llamaba.

Desvió la mirada y suspiró torciendo el gesto.

—No quiero lastimarte, Edward...—cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

Bueno, eso me dejó en claro sus sentimientos.

Y, por supuesto, aunque no me amara, mi alma y corazón ya eran suyos, como siempre.

—Ya vemos quién perdió...—le dije haciendo ademán de levantarme.

No debía preguntarle porqués, ni exigirle que me ame o hacerle todo un drama porque ya no lo hacía.

Yo era el responsable de nuestra situación, así que debía respetar sus sentimientos al respecto, aunque no sean como yo quiera.

*—Edward, no.—lo sujeté de los hombros, impidiendo que se mueva. Sus ojos estaban confundidos.—Quédate.—le pedí sintiéndome una perra al hacerlo.

Sus ojos enfocaron en los míos y noté la desesperación en ellos.

Mierda, sabía que no fue buena idea haber follado, pero... no me arrepiento de habérselo pedido. Disfruté de Edward y él de mí, aunque de distinta manera, creo.

Me tomó en brazos y en menos de lo que dura un rayo, mi espalda estaba contra la superficie de una roca grande y plana. Se posicionó entre mis piernas y se acercó a mi rostro.

—Te daré todo lo que pidas, Isabella.—su mirada era abrazadora y sus labios estaban fruncidos.—Lo único que me queda es mi cuerpo, y te lo daré por completo.—su mano estaba alrededor de mi cuello y la otra me sujetaba de la cintura.

—Hazlo.—le dije sin pensarlo.

Maldita sea, sabía que le estaba haciendo daño pero era mi cuerpo y la lujuria los que hablaban por mí.

Querían su cuerpo, querían que Edward me folle con todo lo que tiene, como él sabe hacerlo.

En menos de un segundo, su rostro se crispó por el dolor, pero luego se endureció. Como si estuviera furioso de mi reacción. Y estaba en todo su derecho.

Su boca fue contra la mía de manera violenta, salvaje. Sus labios se movían velozmente mientras su legua se enredaba contra la mía con un toque de resignación.

_Oh, Edward..._

Esta vez, haré que él disfrute más que yo.

Iba a empujarlo para quedar otra vez encima suyo, hasta que sentí toda su verga, completamente toda, dentro de mí. _¿En qué momento...?_

Grité de placer y lo jalé de los cabellos.

Sus ojos estaban enfocados en mí. Podía notar una lujuria oscura en ellos.

Volvió a darme otra fuerte estocada y mi espalda se arqueó sobre la gran roca que se estremecía.

—¡Edward!—volví a gritar mientras acercaba su rostro a mis senos. Los lamió, chupó y mordió al mismo tiempo que gemía de placer.

Edward me conoce tan bien, conoce los puntos exactos de mi cuerpo y me excitaba demasiado cuando sabía cómo tocarlos.

Enrollé una pierna alrededor de su cintura y sus estocadas comenzaron a ser más seguidas.

—Be...lla...—rugió entre mis senos y sus manos apretaron mis nalgas, sin cesar los movimientos.

Subió hasta mi cuello y lo mordió antes de regresar a mis labios. Sentí que dudó un milisegundo antes de hacerlo, pero finalmente, continuó con un beso tierno, para luego hacerlo más salvaje.

—Hmmm...—gemí en su boca y me aferré en su espalda.

Mis caderas se movían rítmicamente con las suyas. Iba a correrme y pronto.

~La roca comenzaba a quejarse, a punto de romperse. Si nos caemos, no nos pasaría nada, pero arruinaría el momento. Así que tomé a Bella en brazos y fuimos contra un viejo roble. Ella bufó y rugió por haberla interrumpido, pero se calló cuando mordí sus labios.

La giré y apreté sus senos con fuerza mientras acomodaba mi verga en su gran trasero.

—Miénteme.—le pedí con los dientes apretados mientras rozaba mi nariz por su cuello.

—Ed...ward...—se quejó gimiendo cuando una mano mía fue donde su sexo y comencé a acariciarla suavemente. Incitándola.—N-no...—Tartamudeó y apoyó la frente en el árbol.—¿¡Qué esperas!—gritó desesperada cuando pellizqué su pezón.

—¡Miénteme!—repetí y moví mi verga entre sus nalgas, mordí su oreja y mis manos aumentaron velocidad.

Gruñó como una fiera.

—Te amo.—dijo en voz baja, resignada y entré en ella con fuerza, sin esperar que termine de hablar.

Solo me dejaba llevar por lo que sentía físicamente. Lo que sentía por dentro, ya no tenía oportunidad. Así que volví a follar a Bella como a ella le gusta.

Sus uñas se clavaron en la corteza del roble y dejó unas largas marcas conforme las bajaba.

Si ella ya era dueña de lo que yo creía tener, ¿por qué no darle mi cuerpo, también?

Mi mano subió hasta su cabello y lo jalé hacia atrás. Haciendo que los ojos de Bella se enfoquen con los míos. Nuestras caderas, nuestras manos no dejaban de moverse. Estábamos en pleno acto sexual, pero traté, con lo último que me quedaba, que sea algo más.

Su boca estaba entreabierta al igual que su húmedo coño y me incliné para besarla de manera "ilegal" como ella lo llamaba.

_Vamos, Isabella_, pensé, _Abre tu corazón..._

Cuando rompí el beso, soltó un fuerte jadeo.

—Edward...—sus ojos no se movían de los míos.—No...—me imploró, y sin dudarlo, volví a besarla de la misma manera.

Al principio, se rehusó, pero luego no se quedó atrás.

Era un beso que hablaba por sí mismo. Si al principio traté de gritarle cuánto la extrañaba, ahora este gritaba todos nuestros incontables recuerdos juntos.

Moría porque abra su mente, que baje su escudo y saber qué pensaba, qué sentía.

La solté y bajó la mirada.

Enrollé con un brazo su cintura mientras arremetía contra ella. Sus manos soltaron mis muslos para apoyarse de nuevo en el roble. Con una mano, coloqué su largo cabello para que caiga sobre un hombro. Me incliné para besar su espalda y luego suspirar su nombre en su albina piel.

*Mis sentimientos podían estar igual de revueltos que mi cabello en este momento.

Las embestidas de Edward eran como una cachetada para que reaccione y abra los ojos. O, en este caso, el corazón. Pero yo me rehusaba a hacerlo. No quería volverme a enamorar, no quería sufrir otra vez.

Algo me aseguraba que Edward no volvería a cometer el mismo error, u otro, pero era el hecho que yo baje la guardia y regrese a su lado.

Tal vez era cuestión de orgullo...

_¿Desde cuándo tienes orgullo tratándose de Edward?_, preguntó una pequeña voz en mi cabeza.

Un escalofrío placentero recorrió por mi columna cuando sentí los tersos labios de Edward sobre mi nuca.

Estaba por llegar otra vez. Sentía con cada movimiento y caricia cómo la bomba de placer estaba a punto de reventar entre ambos. Y conocía tan bien a Edward, que tan solo de escuchar sus calientes gruñidos estaba segura que se iba a venir muy pronto.

Sus manos se formaron como garras en los huesos de mis caderas y sus estocadas fueron más profundas y veloces.

Todo daba vueltas en mi mente. Esta vez tenía que aclarar todo. Ya habían pasado 50 años desde que me juré a mí misma no volver a tener algo con Edward Cullen, y aquí me encuentro, entregándome como solo lo he hecho con él. Sin tapujos, por completo y... ¿con amor?

Eso de "mentirle" diciéndole que lo amaba dejaba de ser una simple blasfemia conforme sentía a Edward en mí.

Incliné mi cuerpo hacia atrás, haciendo que mi espalda choque con su pecho. Quería fundirme en él. Formar una sola persona como lo solíamos hacer antes de que todo sea una mierda. Quería unirme y atarme a él de todas las formas inhumanas posibles e imposibles. Quería volver a ser suya, que él sea mío. Tal vez nunca dejamos de serlo, tal vez ni la distancia y ni un maldito papel de divorcio logró separarnos. Pero en lo físico, su cuerpo había dejado de ser mío, mi cuerpo había dejado de ser suyo.

Hasta hoy.

Sus brazos me rodearon con fuerza, como si él deseara lo mismo. Bueno, lo deseaba desde un principio...

—Bella...—rugió en voz baja detrás de mi oído y sentí como se corría en mí.

—Te amo.—susurré con voz temblorosa por mi orgasmo, pero sincera. Tanto así, que mis ojos se abrieron como platos y me mordí los labios al escucharme.

Edward se limitó a no decir nada. Suavemente salió de mi interior y giré para mirarlo. No podía describir con precisión los sentimientos que surcaban por su rostro, pero podía decir que estaba igual de sorprendido que yo.

—No es mentira.—agregué y bajé la mirada, notando mi cuerpo carente de ropas como mis palabras de falsedades.

~Miré a Bella y noté la fragilidad en ella.

¿Acaso se sentía frágil por admitir que me amaba? Bueno, era obvio. Volver a amar a quien una vez te hirió, te hace más vulnerable a ser herido dos veces.

Pero yo nunca volveré a cometer el mismo error. Es más, la compensaría por todo el daño que le hice y por el tiempo que no pasé a su lado.

Automáticamente la abracé y sonreí cuando sus fuertes brazos se enrollaron en mi cintura como si se quisiera aferrar a mí. La cargué y regresé al medio de nuestro prado para recostarnos.

—¿Estás segura de lo que me dijiste? —murmuré mientras deslizaba mis labios por su cabello.

Ella, que estaba encima mío, asintió provocando que todo su cabello caiga hacia un costado. _Es tan hermosa…_

—Sí, Edward… Yo —tomó aire y exhaló con fuerza. — Yo te amo... —volvió a abrir la boca, pero la cerró con fuerza. Parecía frustrada, como si quisiera poner un "pero" a sus palabras.

Esperé. Mientras tanto, deslicé las yemas de mis dedos por toda su columna.

—Estoy segura que te amo. —me miró fijamente y llevé una mano hacia su rostro. —Pero… —se mordió el labio. _¿Tanto le cuesta bajar su escudo?_ —No creo que sea el momento oportuno para regresar a tu lado. —susurró y bajó la mirada. —Necesito pensarlo…

Fruncí el ceño.

—Si necesitas pensarlo, es porque no tienes claro lo que sientes.

—¡No! Sí lo tengo claro. Pero… Edward, esto es muy difícil. —su mano se deslizó por mi pecho. —Temo a resultar herida otra vez y debo asegurarme de que eso no suceda. —suspiró. —Por mi parte. —agregó antes de que yo pueda hablar. —Ponte en mi lugar, —me pidió con las cejas caídas. —volver a confiar en alguien después de tanto tiempo no es tan fácil para mí.

Se puso de pie y fue a buscar sus ropas. En tres segundos ya estaba vestida y yo solo había encontrado mis zapatos y mi pantalón.

Mientras me vestía a paso humano, Bella se arreglaba el cabello.

—Te vas... —susurré abrochando mi pantalón.

Volvió a abrazarme y me estremecí cuando el aliento de su suspiro rozó la piel de mi pecho. Mis brazos la envolvieron con fuerza, no quería perderla… No de nuevo.

—Prometo regresar. —me dijo. —Sea cual sea mi decisión, prometo regresar, Edward. —murmuró y pude notar un sollozo en su voz.

Coloqué una mano debajo de su barbilla para que me mire a los ojos y ella me respondió entrelazando una mano suya con la mía.

—Sabes que siempre esperaré por ti, Bella. —ella trató de hablar, pero llevé mi pulgar a sus labios. —Puedo hacerlo por una eternidad hasta que aclares lo que sientes. —nuestros ojos estaban enganchados el uno con el otro.

—Edward…—susurró mientras soltaba mi mano.

Se dio media vuelta y desapareció entre los árboles que rodeaban nuestro prado.

.

.

.

* El bosque se tornaba borroso mientras corría. Mi innecesaria respiración se aceleraba conforme me acercaba. Maldición, mi nerviosismo era muy obvio.

_¿Estará ahí? ¿Se habrá cansado de esperarme? ¿Pensará que no iba a volver? Bueno, si me rechaza, al menos tendrá que recibir la carta que le manda Renesmee, luego de eso, podré marcharme._

Sacudí la cabeza y aceleré el paso.

_No me falles, Edward, no esta vez_, pensé antes de toparme con el prado.

Ahí estaba. Como la última vez. Como siempre.

Bajé mi escudo y pensé en él.

_Edward..._

Giró, y cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos, entendí algo que sabía desde hace mucho tiempo pero traté de negármelo todos estos años. Tal vez por miedo, por rencor o porque la herida aún seguía abierta en ése entonces. Pero ya no.

Entendí que un vampiro, cuando se enamora, lo hace una sola vez y para siempre. Porque así somos, eternos, inmortales. Hechos para formar una sola persona junto con quien amamos.

Yo amaba a Edward. Siempre lo había amado y nada podrá impedirme que lo ame por el resto de nuestra eternidad.

* * *

**Bueno, mmm, sé que es muuuy largo, pero no podía hacerlo más corto si eran ambos pov y más si son vampiros… Se supone que los vampiros "tienen la capacidad de pensar más rápido y más cosas por su desarrollado cerebro" y blabla, por eso. He tratado de pensar como los personajes, espero haberlo hecho bien…**

**Muchas canciones inspiraron este o.s, como "Inmortales" de Cementerio Club, "Perderte de nuevo" de Camila –que la escuché casi al final y noté que era muy similar a lo que pasa-, "The scientist" de Coldplay y muchos más.**

**Amm, este es mi one shot favorito. Me he esforzado mucho en escribirlo porque es la primera vez que utilizo a ExB como vampiros y utilizo los pensamientos de ambos protagonistas simultáneamente. No creo volver a hacer uno similar.**

**Si les gusta, me dejan un review allá abajo y si no, pues, gracias por leer (:**

**Vale, debo agregar unas cosas más.**

**Solo será one-shot. No lo haré two-shot, mucho menos fic.**

**El motivo de la separación de Edward y Bella ni yo lo sé; ya es de uds imaginar o suponer qué pasó entre ellos.**

**Mmm, estre one-shot es como, amm, personal y quería compartirlo con ustedes por tanto tiempo sin haber actualizado. Prometo continuar esta semana con 'Aprendices'. Gracias por continuar leyéndolo.**

**Eso es todo, creo. Besos :)**


End file.
